


Hearts can break (and never mend together)

by leet19



Series: It used to be love (love that has gone cold) [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Hearts - Marty Balin song, Hurt Loki, Hurt No Comfort, Love Triangles, M/M, Protective Steve, Protective Tony, Terrorism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leet19/pseuds/leet19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki tiene que tomar una decisión, lo sabe, pero no está seguro de lo que quiere. Ahora el destino ha tomado la decisión por él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts can break (and never mend together)

_"¿Quién eres?"_

_"No lo sé..."_

* * *

-Loki-el moreno casi salta hasta el techo y soltó un suspiro aliviado cuando vio que solo era Natasha, ella alzó una ceja-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí, todo bien, gracias-dijo nerviosamente, una media sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Cómo sigue Steve?-Loki se tensó levemente, bajando la mirada.

-Está mejorando... poco a poco-respondió, ella asintió.

-Estás evitando a Tony ¿verdad?-el moreno se mordió el labio, ella solo lo miró tranquilamente-Habla con él, Loki, creo que se merece más que esto.

-Lo sé... lo sé... es solo que...-Lok apretó sus puños. 

¿Cómo podía describir lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos?

Había pasado una semana desde que Steve fue internado y Loki había pedido unos días libres, se había pasado todo el tiempo con Steve, lidiando con la ansiedad que parecía atacar al rubio cuando Loki no estaba a su costado o a la vista. Ellos no había hablado de lo sucedido, del engaño o de Tony, estaba ahí, justo a punto de salir a la superficie y romper la calma pero ninguno quería pelear, acababan de pasar por un gran susto y ambos tenían que admitir que se necesitaban. Así que se habían mantenido en silencio, conversando de cosas generales, casi siempre en contacto y pasando noches tranquilas en compañía del otro. Steve había sido dado de alta el día anterior y Loki lo había instalado en la casa, había habido una ligera duda sobre si él dormiría en el mismo cuarto que Steve pero Loki no quería arriesgarse a que el rubio sufriera un ataque de pánico en el medio de la noche así que se quedó. Steve estaba aliviado, podía notarse claramente en su rostro y Loki no quería admitir lo mucho que había extrañado el dormir abrazado a su esposo. 

Pero ahora era el momento de tomar decisiones.

-Tómate tu tiempo-dijo Natasha con gentileza, poniendo una mano en su brazo-, piensa bien las cosas y luego habla con él-Loki asintió, agradeciéndole con la mirada, luego cogió los papeles por los que había venido y se marchó hacia su laboratorio.

* * *

_"¿Cómo llegaste aquí?"_

_"No lo sé..."_

* * *

-Loki está en el edificio-dijo Pepper con suavidad, Tony alzó la mirada lentamente de los papeles que leía y fijó sus ojos inexpresivos en la rubia. Ella le aguantó la mirada unos momentos antes de rodar los ojos y sentarse frente a él-¿No vas a hablar con él, Tony?

-Si Loki quisiera hablar conmigo, él habría venido, Pepper-dijo Tony con un tono inusualmente calmado.

-Tony, no intentes poner esa máscara conmigo ¿entendido?-le dijo Pepper con fuerza, molesta-Sé que te duele lo que sucede pero tienes que hablar con él, no puede quedar todo así como así.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga, Pepper?-espetó Tony con fuerza, dejando ver su dolor y enojo-¿Quieres que vaya rogando tras él? ¿Quieres que me humille para ver si vuelve a mirar hacia mi dirección ahora que ya tiene a su querido esposo?-Pepper se levantó, poniendo las manos sobre la mesa.

-¿Tan poco piensas de Loki, Tony? Trabajaron juntos por años, es tu amigo, Loki jamás te haría eso, jamás te usaría y te dejaría sin ninguna palabra-Tony apretó los labios y giró la cara, poco dispuesto a darle la razón.

-¿Sr. Stark?-ambos alzaron la vista y vieron a la secretaria parada en la puerta, mirándolos ansiosamente-Disculpen, pero el Sr. Laufeyson quiere hablar con usted-Pepper se giró hacia él, alzando las cejas con una pequeña sonrisa arrogante, Tony le rodó los ojos y se giró hacia su secretaria.

-Hazlo pasar, Mary-ella asintió y salió. Pepper tomó los papeles que habían estado viendo y se acomodó la falda.

-Hazme un favor ¿sí? Escúchalo, no trates de imponerte ni nada, solo... déjalo hablar-Pepper le ofreció una sonrisa apretada y salió de la oficina, casi chocándose con Loki. Este la miró sorprendido por unos momentos pero entró en shock cuando ella lo abrazó-Me alegra que estés de vuelta-le dijo ella sinceramente, él solo la miró-no lo hagas sufrir ¿sí? sé... sé  gentil con lo que debas decirle... por favor...-Loki tragó y asintió, ella le ofreció una leve sonrisa y se fue.

* * *

_"¿Sabes dónde estás?"_

_"No..."_

* * *

 

-Haz vuelto al trabajo-Steve se giró y sonrió levemente.

-Sí-asintió.

-Me alegro-sonrió Bucky. Ambos se removieron incómodamente, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

-¿Loki te ha dicho algo?-Steve hizo una pequeña mueca y negó con la cabeza.

-No hemos... hemos estado evitando el tema-admitió en voz baja, Bucky asintió; se quedaron en silencio antes de que el moreno hablara en voz baja.

-He decidido recuperar a Sharon-Steve alzó la vista hacia él, ligeramente sorprendido y asintió-Todavía sigue ahí ¿sabes? Ese... pequeño dolor... sobre nosotros.

-Lo sé-susurró Steve-Creo que nunca se va a ir realmente, pero... el dolor de haberlos perdido a ellos es más pesado ahora... aunque tenemos suerte. Ellos... tal vez puedan perdonarnos.

-Esa es mi esperanza ahora-dijo Bucky, mirando pensativamente hacia la nada. Steve le sonrió.

-Sé que todo...-una ruidosa alarma lo interrumpió y ambos se miraron sorprendidos antes de apresurarse al salón central. 

-¿Qué sucede?-le preguntó Bucky a Bobbie, una de las chicas de ahí, ella tenía la mirada incrédula y la clavó en ellos dos.

-Hay un ataque terrorista en la Torre Stark-Steve sintió que se quedaba sin aire.

* * *

_"¿Te encuentras bien?"_

_"No lo sé..."_

* * *

-Hola-dijo Loki en voz baja, Tony solo lo estaba mirando fijamente.

-Hola-respondió después de unos segundos, su corazón acelerado.

-Yo... creo... creo que tenemos que hablar-el castaño asintió, su estómago retorciéndose.

-Siéntate, por favor-Loki avanzó lentamente y se sentó frente a él, jugando con sus manos-Loki, yo...-el moreno alzó la mano, deteniéndolo.

-Déjame hablar primero ¿sí?-le dijo y respiró profundamente-Te debo una disculpa, de hecho, te debo varias disculpas. Las cosas esta semana han sido... desconcertantes, por decirlo así. Tony, tú sabes que yo jamás te lastimaría, eres importante para mí y siempre me apoyaste en todo, incluso cuando quise vengarme-Loki se detuvo y volvió a respirar profundamente antes de bajar la mirada hacia sus manos-Te escuché decirle a James que estabas enamorado de mi-Tony ensanchó los ojos y Loki se mordió el labio-creo que... entré en pánico, me quedé con Thor y evité venir aquí, lo que fue por demás aniñado-suspiró, removiéndose-Lo que quiero es decir es que... no supe cómo reaccionar... no por lo que tú sientes... si no porque no sabía lo que sentía yo...-el corazón de Tony saltó, latiendo rápidamente.

-¿... Y ahora lo sabes?-preguntó con voz suave, las mejillas de Loki se enrojecieron y asintió.

-Yo...-Loki fue interrumpido por lo que sonaba como una explosión. Tony y él se miraron perplejos unos instantes antes de salir corriendo a la oficina, yendo a ver lo que había sucedido.

-¡Señor!-gritó Mary, acercándose a él-dice seguridad que han atacado las plantas menores, parece un ataque terrorista, señor-Loki jadeó y Tony apretó los puños, girándose hacia el moreno.

-¡Loki, necesito que vayas a buscar a Pepper y la ayudes a sacar a todos de aquí! Yo iré por el traje y sacaré a estos bastardos.

-¡Tony, pueden herirte!-exclamó Loki, sintiendo el pánico formarse en su pecho.

-No pueden hacerme nada con el traje, todo estará bien ¿okay?-Loki se mordió el labio, asintiendo. Tony lo miró unos segundos antes de atraerlo por el cuello y besarlo apasionadamente por unos segundos. Loki respiraba jadeantemente cuándo se separon y acarició su cabello marrón-Ten cuidado.

-Tú también-Tony observó su rostro unos momentos más antes de ir corriendo hacia el elevador de emergencia. Loki tomó un gran respiro y compuso su máscara de tranquilidad, girándose hacia Mary con firmeza.

-Necesito que llames a seguridad y diles que bajen a los pisos menores a ayudar ¿Dónde se encuentra la srta. Potts ahora?

-En el piso 46, señor, en conferencia. 

-Bien, iré hacia allá, comunícale a Jarvis que necesito que cierre las zonas más importantes de la torre luego de que todos se hayan ido, las posibilidades son de que hayan venido a robar algo-Mary y Loki caminaban mientras hablaban, moviéndose hacia el elevador juntos.

-Muy bien, señor ¿Algo más?-Loki la miró.

-Tenga cuidado, srta. Mary-ella se sorprendió luego le sonrió y se marchó, lista para hacer su trabajo. 

* * *

_"¿Puedes caminar?"_

_"No..."_

* * *

Steve tenía el corazón en la garganta, ellos ya se habían retirado de participación activa pero necesitaban toda la ayuda posible en la Torre Stark, parece que los primeros pisos habían logrado ser controlados y habían cientos de personas dentro. Loki estaba adentro. Steve estaba intentando fuertemente no entrar en pánico y se tomó un momento para alejarse con su celular, llamando a Loki, rogando porque conteste.

 _-Steve_ -contestó Loki, después de unos momentos.

-¡Loki! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás herido? ¿Sigues adentro?

- _Steve, cálmante, sabes que no debes alterarte. Sí, sigo adentro, estoy con Pepper, estamos ayudando a las personas a salir._

-Esos terroristas tienen tomados los pisos de abajo, no podrán salir.

- _Tenemos a Jarvis, Steve, pensaremos en algo, además Iron Man está ahí-_ por una vez, Steve se sintió más aliviado que molesto ante la mención de Tony.

-Está bien, en SHIELD está armando los refuerzos para ir, trata de mantenerte fuera de peligro ¿sí?

- _No es que yo vaya corriendo tras él_ -murmuró Loki, distraídamente- _pero te prometo cuidarte ¿sí? Tú también, no hagas nada... ¡Oh, Dios!-_ el corazón de Steve se disparó.

-¡Loki! ¡¿Qué está sucediendo?!-Steve no había notado que sus compañeros estaban en silencio, escuchando lo que decía, Bucky tomó el celular de él y lo puso en altavoz, su mirada preocupada. 

- _Han... han lanzado otra bomba... cayó cerca a este piso...-_ Loki tosió _-hay humo, necesitamos salir...-_ el moreno parecía hablar para sí mismo que para Steve.

-¡Loki, ten cuidado! ¡Usa los elevadores de emergencia!

- _Haré... puda... salir... Pepper...-_ la comunicación empezó a cortarse y cuando sonó el pitido de término de llamada, Steve estaba mortalmente pálido. 

-Nesecitamos ir allá-susurró Steve, sus ojos aún fijos en el celular-Bucky, tengo que ir a allá-el castaño lo miró fijamente a los ojos y asintió. 

-Iremos, Steve, no dejaremos que le pase nada a Loki-el rubio le agradeció con la mirada. Las puertas de la sala de emergencias se abrió y Fury, Coulson, María y Sharon entraron por ahí, todos vestidos cómo para ir a la zona de peligro.

-Señores, la Torre Stark fue puesta bajo ataque hace diez minutos oficialmente. Según los reportes que Iron Man han sido capaz de mandarnos, están detrás de la tecnología, son más de 50 y no hay manera que él pueda detenerlos a todos, tenemos que actuar rápido y tenemos que actuar ahora-dijo Fury, Coulson empezó a repartir los audífonos para las comunicaciones y las armas. María estaba explicando la estrategia y Sharon estaba revisando sus armas, asegurándose de que estaban en perfecto estado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? Es muy peligroso allá-dijo Bucky, acercándose a ella. Sharon lo observó con una mirada fría, guardando su arma en su estuche en su cintura.

-Mis amigos están atrapados allí, voy a ir, quieras o no-replicó ferozmente y Bucky apretó los puños, deteniéndose de gritar o de besarla hasta dejarla sin aire.

-Cuidaré tus espaldas-le dijo él y ella se sorprendió por un momento, luego asintió y siguió alistándose.

* * *

_"¿Es... es eso... sangre?"_

_"Creo... creo que me hi-hirieron..."_

* * *

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora!-gritó Loki, Pepper estaba a su lado, su rostro manchado con tierra y humo de la última bomba que habían lanzado.

-¡Los ascensores deben estar bloqueados! Si han tomado los pisos de abajo, pueden monitorear la salida-Loki casi maldice, forzándose a pensar en algo, cualquier cosa que los ayudara a escapar.

-Sr. Loki, si me permite-dijo la suave voz de Jarvis en su oído, en los audífonos que se habían puesto para las emergencias-El Sr. Stark me ha pedido que le recuerde sobre el proyecto  _Willy Wonka-_ Loki se quedó quieto unos momentos, procesando lo que le había dicho antes de soltar una risa.

-Ese bastardo ¿Eso quiere decir que el proyecto está completo, Jarvis?

-Absolutamente, Sr. Loki, si me sigue por el pasillo a su derecha, lo llevaré hacia dónde está-Loki sonrió y se giró hacia las personas ahí.

-¡Escúchenme! ¡Tengo una salida, necesito que vayan todos conmigo! ¿entendido?-ellos asintieron y el empezó a llevarlos, Pepper se puso rápidamente a su lado.

-¿A dónde estamos yendo?

-¿Recuerdas el proyecto que Tony empezó después de haber visto  _Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate_?-Pepper parpadeó confusamente antes de que recordara y lo mirara con incredulidad.

-Oh, Dios míos ¿en serio lo hizo?-Loki asintió, sonriendo maniáticamente.

-La segunda puerta a su derecha, Sr. Loki, hay un panel escondido en el panel de luz-Loki sonrió y alzó un poco la tapa blanca de luz. Tal y cómo lo esperaba, no había ningún cable debajo, solo un panel azul que requería huellas-El Sr. Stark añadió sus huellas al sistema, sr.-Loki tragó en seco, sintiendo cómo algo cálido se expandía en su pecho y apoyó su pulgar contra el panel.

- _Loki Laufeyson_ -dijo el panel y luego se abrió la puerta. El elevador era de un color completamente blanco, habían algunos asientos y su panel de control tenía demasiados botones, justo cómo la película. 

-No vamos a caber todos-dijo Pepper con preocupación.

-Nos dividiremos en tres grupos, tú anda con el primer grupo, yo guiaré a los otros dos-Pepper se mordió el labio y asintió, entrando con casi veinte personas.

-Ten cuidado ¿sí?-Loki le asintió y apretó un botón que decía "Calle". Las puertas volvieron a cerrarse y ellos se quedaron en un tenso silencio, esperando.

- _¡Estamos afuera!_ -exclamó Pepper por el intercomunicador, Loki sonrió.

-Es seguro-les dijo a los demás y metió al segundo grupo apenas regresó el elevador, era rápido y perfecto, como todo lo que Tony creaba. Mientras esperaban a que el elevador regresara para que el último grupo se fuera, dos de los terroristas llegaron a ese piso, los hombres hablaban en otro idioma, Loki no podía reconocer el idioma pero su corazón saltó cuando vio que les apuntaban con las armas. Empezó a sudar, no sabía lo que iba a hacer ahora, no tenía cómo defenderse. Loki miró cautelosamente alrededor, tratando de no hacerlo obvio y vio una mesa cerca de él, luego observó que el elevador estaba a punto de llegar, tenía que pensar rápido y moverse más rápido aún-Cuando les diga que entren, tienen que hacerlo en ese mismo instante ¿entendido?-susurró y los trabajadores asintieron muy levemente, asustados. Cuando la puerta del elevador se abrió, Loki gritó "¡Ahora!" y jaló la mesa con su pie, lo suficiente cómo para hacerla caer y cubrirse con ella y a los demás que se metían apresuradamente. Loki no podía soltar la mesa, serían baleados en el instante así que hizo lo único que pudo, apretó el botón de calle y los dejó irse, quedándose. 

Loki estaba encogido tras la mesa, los disparos se escuchaban por todos lados, tenía que irse o acabarían atrapándolo. Loki respiró agitadamente, su frente sudada, su corazón desbocado pero firme, no iba a caer sin batalla. Cuando escuchó un pequeño clic, que indicaba que la pistola estaba vacía, Loki salió corriendo inmediatamente, escuchando vagamente otros disparos tras él pero no dejó de correr, sus pies mucho más rápidos por la adrenalina y el pánico. Uno de los terroristas estaba cerca a él, Loki podía escucharlo unos metros más atrás y le seguía gritando en su idiota quién sabe qué. 

-¡Jarvis, necesito a Tony!-gritó Loki en el intercom.

-Enseguida, Sr. Loki-respondió el AI. Loki derrapó en uno de los salones y se escondió detrás de unos muebles, intentado recuperar su respiración lo más callado que podía, ojeado la otra puerta que llevaba hacia la otra ala del piso. Escuchó pasos por la otra puerta y se tapó la boca, escuchando atentamente. Los terroristas caminaron lentamente por el cuarto, murmurando entre ellos y Loki se mordió el labio fuertemente, asustado, si lo encontraban estaba  muerto. Loki esperó hasta que los escuchó moverse por la puerta y contó hasta tres lentamente, luego salió corriendo por la puerta del lado. Escuchó gritos y pasos nuevamente pero no volteó, Loki recordaba que la escalera de emergencia que llevaba directamente al penthouse, por ende la zona más segura, estaba ahí y si podía alcanzarla, entonces estaría a salvo. Loki giró en una curva, casi estrellándose contra la otra pared, le dolía uno de sus costados pero no podía detenerse. Loki sintió una mano cerrarse alrededor de su brazo y casi entró en pánico, tirando su puño hacia atrás antes de estrellarlo contra la cara del sorprendido terrorista. Loki logró zafarse de su agarre y lo pateó, haciéndolo caer al piso. Loki volvió a patearlo, en el estómago dos veces y una en la cabeza, haciéndolo desmayarse.

-¡Hey!-Loki giró y vio al otro terrorista, este se quedó un momento sorprendido antes de alzar su arma hacia él, gruñendo. Loki no le dio tiempo a nada, simplemente volvió a salir corriendo, ya le faltaba poco para llegar a la escalera, solo unos metros más. Loki escuchó otro disparo y jadeó cuando sintió un dolor agudo en el costado del vientre, cayó en sus rodillas y rodó rápidamente antes de que le cayera otro tiro más. Loki bajó la mirada y vio que sangre empezaba a salir por un lado de su abdomen, el moreno hizo un gesto de dolor y respiró profundamente, ignorando las ganas de vomitar que tenía. Debía salir de ahí.

-Sr. Loki, SHIELD está dentro del edificio, el Sr. Rogers está haciendo su camino hacia aquí y el Sr. Stark vendrá tan pronto como pueda.

-No creo que tenga mucho tiempo-dijo apretando los dientes, intentado soportar el dolor. Escuchó al terrorista acercarse y pudo ver sus piernas por debajo de la mesa dónde se había escondido. Loki esperó hasta que este se agachó a mirarlo para golpearlo con todo lo que tenía y derrumbar la mesa sobre él. Loki y el hombre pelearon, golpeando dónde pudieran, el moreno logró lanzar el arma varios metros más lejos y golpear al hombre en la cabeza, haciéndolo caer inconsciente. Loki respiró profundamente, poniendo una mano en su costado y levantándose temblorosamente, el moreno abrió la puerta de las escaleras y estaba a punto de entrar cuando una mano se cerró alrededor de su tobillo, arrastrándolo hacia atrás y haciéndolo caer. El hombre lo miraba con un brillo malicioso y lo golpeó justo dónde estaba la herida de bala, haciéndolo gritar. 

-¡Sr. ya casi están ahí!-dijo Jarvis, sonando alarmado. Loki luchó todo lo que pudo, intentando liberarse, pudo pararse ayudándose de las barandas y logró patear al hombre lejos de él. Al momento notó dos cosas: 1. El hombre ahora sí estaba verdaderamente inconsciente (sino muerto), y 2. Loki había perdido su agarre y su balance al patearlo. Loki se meció de un lado a otro y por un momento pensó que estaba a salvo cuando su cuerpo perdió la batalla contra la gravedad y cayó hacia atrás por las escaleras.

* * *

_"¿Qué sucedió?_

_"No lo sé..."_

* * *

-¡Jarvis! ¡¿Dónde está?!-gritó Tony, volando hacia el piso en el que Jarvis había dicho que estaba, su corazón estaba apretado en un agarre de muerte, su mente nublada con el pánico, solo podía pensar en llegar y encontrarlo, asegurarse que estuviera bien,  _matar al bastardo que lo haya tocado_.

-El Sr. Loki está en las escaleras de emergencia, Sr... y no responde a mis llamados-Tony sintió el pánico alzarse aún más y se movió aún más rápido. Cuando llegó al piso indicado, casi se dio de cara con Rogers, Barnes y Sharon.

-¿Dónde está Loki?-le preguntó Steve rápidamente, Tony ni siquiera podía recordar que era lo malo con él, solo quería encontrar a Loki y Rogers iba a ayudarlo en eso completamente.

-Escaleras de emergencia, Jarvis dice que perdió contacto con él-la cara de Steve mostró su pánico y todos se movieron hacia allá. Cuando llegaron al pasillo dónde estaba el ascensor escondido, todo estaba destruido, restos de balas se podían ver todos lados.

-Necesitamos encontarlo-susurró Sharon, su rostro tranquilo pero sus ojos asustados. Siguieron avanzando y encontraron a uno de los hombres inconsciente, Bucky lo revisó y lo ató antes de que siguieran avanzando. Encontraron a un segundo hombre cerca de la puerta y también había sangre. Mientras James se encargaba de él, Tony y Steve se apresuraron hacia la puerta y buscaron por las escaleras, no viendo a Loki.

-Sangre...-susurró Sharon, señalando los escalones. Con un fuerte sentimiento de terror, ellos bajaron las escaleras y jadearon cuando lo encontraron.

-¡Loki!-exclamaron Tony y Steve, apresurándose a su lado. Loki tenía moratones por todos lados, sus ojos estaba cerrados y había sangre y suciedad en su ropa y su cuerpo. Steve arrancó un pedazo de su manga y presionó contra su estómago, en la herida de bala.

-Necesitamos conseguirle ayuda ya-dijo Steve con urgencia.

-Todavía están aquí los terroristas, pero si podemos llegar al elevador secreto entonces podrán sacarlo. Steve asintió, el rubio cargó a Loki entre sus brazos y Tony se fijó que todo estuviera cubierto, las heridas que podían ver al menos. Se movieron con cuidado hacia el elevador, James y Sharon a ambos lados de ellos, sus armas listas en sus manos. Estaban a punto de llegar al elevador cuando varios hombres armados llegaron por el pasillo, encerrándolos.

-Mierda-dijo Tony. 

-Tenemos que protegerlo-musitó Steve y acomodó a Loki a lado del ascensor, los cuatro lo cercaron listos para luchar. Ellos empezaron a pelear, parece que los terroristas se habían movido más pisos hacia arriba, habían mucho, perdieron el rastro del tiempo y no notaron cuando el ascensor se abría tras ellos, cerrándose en silencio de nuevo. Pelearon por mucho rato y cuando llegaron los refuerzos, estuvieron aliviados.

-Los hemos removido del edificio con éxito-dijo Fury, un gran corte se veía en su frente y goteaba sangre por su rostro.

-Gracias por ayudar-dijo Tony sinceramente, ellos suspiraron más tranquilos y Steve se giró hacia dónde había estado Loki solo para palidecer cuando no vio a nadie.

-¡¿Loki?!-gritó, llamando la atención de los demás. Ellos ensancharon los ojos cuando se dieron cuenta que no estaba.

-No, no, no... es imposible que hayan llegado a él-dijo Tony, alzando su máscara, sus ojos asustados-¡Jarvis! ¡¿Dónde está Loki?!

-El Sr. Loki entró en el ascensor mientras peleaban, Sr., el botón de la calle estaba presionado-Tony sintió el pánico en su cuerpo crecer hasta niveles insospechados.

-¿Esos quiere decir que puede estar en cualquier lado de la calla, Jarvis?

-... Lo siento, señor-Steve y Tony conectaron sus miradas.

-Tenemos que encontrarlo-dijo el rubio y Tony asintió, por una vez, ambos de acuerdo.

* * *

_"No lo sé..."_


End file.
